


Day 28: Make it fit

by DLS_writes



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Butt Plugs, Drabble, Implied/Referenced Incest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:59:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22118275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DLS_writes/pseuds/DLS_writes
Relationships: Fred Weasley/George Weasley
Kudos: 17
Collections: Taboo_January_Writing_Challenge_2020





	Day 28: Make it fit

“Honestly Freddie, I’m not sure about this.” George skeptically eyed the giant butt plug that Fred had brought home.

“Trust me, it will fit! Other people put even larger stuff in there,” Fred answered.

George still looked doubtful. “Do they? This thing is broader than my hand though… And I don’t wanna hurt you.”

“Well, that’s because you have such lovely slender hands, Georgie,” Fred grinned, kissing George’s fingers, “You just need to take your time to stretch me.”

“Oh well, you won’t give up anyway, will you? Hand me the lube then.”

Fred’s lips spread into a wide smile.


End file.
